


At the End of the World

by LockPendulum



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, may tag additional characters later, took some liberties with the lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockPendulum/pseuds/LockPendulum
Summary: Luna doesn't know what to do when she sees Am slipping further into the darkness. But just when she considers staying by her side regardless of the consequences, she hears a voice call out to her in her dreams.-Luna decides to fight against Am during the Stride Gate arc.





	1. Chapter 1

Luna kept on running in the darkness, even though she wasn’t sure whether she was trying to catch up to something or was just running away. Whatever it was, she kept repeating one person’s name with her lips. She didn’t even remember whose name it belonged to.

Because she couldn’t see anything, she might as well have been running in complete darkness, but before she knew it, she saw someone walking in the distance. In her heart, she knew that that person was the one she was looking for, so she called out their name.

“Am!”

But that person didn’t respond, continuing to walk within the shadows. Maybe she was too far away for them to hear her, so Luna ran more quickly and shouted the name even louder. But if anything, that made that figure seem even further away from her. Luna almost felt like crying from frustration, but she kept trying. If she tried hard enough, then maybe…

Finally, the person was close enough for Luna to see their features. The realization of who she was dawned on her. How could she remember her name but not her actual self?

“Am!” Luna cried out.

Am seemed to finally hear her. But when she turned around and met her gaze, Luna couldn’t keep herself from shivering at how cold Am’s gaze was.

Luna braced herself when Am started opening her mouth to speak. “I thought I told you to stop following me.”

“I have to,” Luna said automatically, surprising herself with her own answer. “I don’t like where you’re going.”

“Are you trying to stop me?” Am asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Luna admitted, looking down at her feet because Am’s gaze was too much for her to handle. “But I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Alone, huh?” her voice softened. Luna decided to look back up again, only to see that Am also had looked away from her. “That was my plan in the first place, though.”

_But it’s too sad to be alone,_ Luna thought. She couldn’t help asking,“Do you really want to be alone that much?”

Am met her gaze again. It wasn’t so much cold as resigned now. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I made a mistake back then. I should’ve have just continued pushing you away, no matter how insistent you were. In the end, the bond that we formed didn’t matter.”

“That’s-” Luna’s voice cracked while she tried holding back her tears. “Is that what you really think? It doesn’t matter to you?” That couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t. It didn’t make any sense. “What about the times we sang together? Or the times we fought each other? I never told you this, but I started performing because of you. And I learned how to play Vanguard just so I could be closer to you!”

“Luna…” Am’s coldness melted away. She looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

“Am, do you really need to do this?” Luna’s voice sounded weak, even to herself.

“I do!” Her eyes shone fiercely. “I have to do this no matter what. You’re making everything harder for me. Can’t you see that!?”

Luna couldn’t find anything to say. “Am...”

“If you can’t, I’ll do everything I can to stop you! So just stop following me!”

With that, she abruptly turned around and ran away. Her teardrops dropped on the floor.

Luna started to run after her. “Am, wait!”

However, she stopped when she saw shadow-like things grab Am and pull her down. Am screamed as she struggled against them. Without thinking, Luna caught up and tried to free Am from whatever that darkness was. That was the plan at least.

But when she tried to touch them, her hands instead went through them. Once they were inside, she couldn’t remove them. She heard Am scream her name as the tendrils of darkness wrapped around her, drowning her, as she distantly heard a haunting laughter coming from the depths of this world.

“Am!”

Luna’s eyes snapped open as she shot up in her bed. She was hyperventilating. A second later, she realized that it had just been a nightmare, so she tried to calm herself down.

_But why do I keep having that dream?_

It always began and ended the same way: She would be running in the darkness, chasing after Am, but when she would reach her, the darkness would start to surround her. Luna would try to save her, but then she herself would get consumed by it.

This dream was different, however. She had been able to talk to Am. Even though it had just been the Am created in her dreams, she had felt so real back there. Luna felt glad that that she had finally been able to talk to her, but she also desperately wanted to comfort her. But in the end, Am still chose to run away from her. If only she could have someone to talk to about this.

She sighed and dragged herself to the dance room. As she walked, she grasped her phone more tightly. Hopefully no one would be inside that room.

She peeked in and sighed in relief. Now if nobody would interrupt her, that would be great. She gently closed the door behind her and walked towards the mirrored wall. She looked at herself and gave another sigh. Yumizuki Luna was the same as ever without her idol costume, other than the bags under her eyes.

She glanced at the closed door before opening her phone. Like usual, Tokoha had tried to call her several times, but now even Kumi had joined in. Luna’s heart clenched when she realized that that they must be really worried about her if they weren’t giving up. Luna had never really truly understood why she wasn’t allowed to interact with her friends, but now her wish to talk to Tokoha was stronger than ever.

Suddenly, the door opened. Luna flinched and turned around to find Am looking at her. Her gaze was even colder than usual. Luna tried to put her phone away, but Am simply looked at it. _Oh, well, so much for that_. Luna laughed nervously as she explained how worried everybody seemed to be. Instead of responding to that, Am stared at her more intensely.

“Luna, I need to talk to you about something.”

* * *

 

If she weren’t so nervous – she felt shaky enough to wobble – she might have enjoyed the walk outside. The breeze was nice and had the kind of chilliness that would wake her up and refresh her mind. In theory, at least. Her mind felt as jumbled as ever, and if anything, it made her limbs feel even more shaky. Still, even though she had donned her incognito clothes, Luna didn’t know how to feel about the fact that she hadn’t felt this free in a long time.

She almost jumped when she saw Tokoha walking towards her. She couldn’t believe her plan of walking around town trying to find Tokoha actually worked, so she had been really caught off guard. She frantically looked around and found a pole to hide behind. Thankfully, Tokoha was lost in thought, so she didn’t notice her.

To catch her breath. Luna tried to calm her nerves by closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. In and out. In and out. In and-

“Luna!?”

Luna jerked her head up. “Tokoha!”

She hadn’t been ready yet, but Tokoha was already running over. “Luna, is that really you?”

“Y-yeah…”

When Tokoha reached her, for just a moment, Luna looked into Tokoha’s eyes and then quickly looked away and down at the floor. She couldn’t stand seeing how concerned she looked. “Luna,” Tokoha asked, “what happened? I kept trying to call you and Am, but you wouldn’t answer! What’s going on?”

How was Luna supposed to answer that when she barely knew what Am was doing? “Tokoha, I-”

Luna cut herself off and shook her head to gather her thoughts. The main reason Luna went to Tokoha in the first place was to try to figure it all out. What she did know, she could start from there. She looked back up at her. “Tokoha, I don’t know what to do.”

“Luna?” Tokoha seemed confused. Maybe it was because Luna’s answer seemed to dodge her question, but Luna continued on.

“If there’s someone planning to do something, and I want to help, should I do that, even though it’s kind of scaring me?”

“Huh? Luna, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know!” Luna admitted. “I don’t really know what’s going on. What am I supposed to do?”

“Luna,” Tokoha pondered for a little bit before asking, “Are you talking about Am?”

_It was kind of obvious, wasn’t it?_ Luna thought. “Yeah.”

She looked around to see if anyone else was listening. “Let’s go talk somewhere else. Is the shrine okay?”

She nodded and followed Tokoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Right after Luna and Tokoha arrived at the shrine, Am appeared. Luna was surprised, but Am must have known where Luna was going.

Tokoha immediately demanded to know what was going on, so Am told her everything, from her past and motivation to the joy she felt at destroying everything Shion held dear.

Luna didn’t recognize the person who gave the most twisted grin she had ever seen. She didn’t understand why she said those words to her before turning around and leaving. Am had always been distant, but she never would have told Luna that she never wanted to see her again because she would just get in the way.

_She basically said that I was in the way. I’m so useless, I’m just a bother, I’m-_

But the image of Am’s form on stage halted these thoughts.

As Am left in the opposite direction, without leaving her out of sight, Luna told Tokoha, “You know, even now, I don’t think this is Am’s true self.”

“Huh?”

Luna smiled wistfully. “Am’s true self is on stage. And that’s where she’s happiest. And I know this because I was right there with her. That’s why I know how she feels.” Still not looking at Tokoha, Luna’s voice lowered. “That’s why, I thought that I could help her by just being by her side. I still believe that. But it’s not just that. I want to save her.”

_I want to save her from that darkness._

“Is that how you really feel? Do you think you can save her by being by her side?”

How likely was it for her to fail? If she ended up falling into darkness herself, it would just make things worse.

“I don’t know.”

If that dream didn’t keep haunting her, it might have been a different story, but the more she wanted to stay by Am’s side, the more vividly she remembered the darkness consuming her whenever she tried to help her out of it. It almost felt like a deliberate warning.

“Luna, if you’re not sure, then I don’t think you should do it.”

Luna finally looked at her. Tokoha stared back sadly. “I know you’re worried, but I was so worried about what you were caught up in. I just want you to be safe now.”

“Tokoha…”

“Of course I’m worried about Am, too! But you said that she wouldn’t change her mind, no matter what, but at least you could be safe.” Tokoha’s eyes wavered, and Luna found herself abruptly hugging her.

“Luna!” Tokoha exclaimed.

Luna held her more tightly. “Tokoha, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Hugging her felt different than hugging Am, but it felt so long since she had last hugged anyone. Tokoha’s body was warm, and Luna suspected that hugging her gave herself more comfort than it did for Tokoha.

Tokoha eventually brought her in closer. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

_Is this really the right decision?_ Luna couldn’t help asking herself over and over again.

“Luna, are you crying?”

She hadn’t even realized it, but hot tears had started flowing on her face. She took in a shuddering breath. “Tokoha, I feel like I’m making a huge mistake.”

“Huh?” Tokoha let go of the hug but kept her hands on Luna’s shoulders. “What do you mean?”

Luna’s vision was blurry from the tears. “Am is all alone now. How’s she going to handle everything? Tokoha, I’m so worried about her. I don’t know what to do!”

After having kept it in for so long, she finally sobbed. She sobbed about her worry, her sadness, her helplessness, and above all, the knowledge that Am felt even worse than she did.

Tokoha silently hugged her again as she continued to cry silently.

* * *

Luna bit her nails as she paced around her room. She couldn’t go back to the Company, so Tokoha’s family had generously given her a spare guest room to stay in temporarily. She hated being a burden, but there weren’t any better options for now, and Tokoha was just relieved that she had somewhere to stay. Luna had thanked her and her parents wholeheartedly, but when she was left alone in her room, nothing prevented her from ruminating.

_What Am is doing is wrong, I know that._ _So how come I don’t want to stop her? If she keeps going like this, she’ll-_

_Wait._

Luna’s blood ran cold at the sudden realization. Am had barely managed to summon that first Zodiac Time Beast monster. Luna hadn’t been there herself at that time, but even by the time Am had reached the headquarters, she could still see the aftereffects of the summoning on Am’s body. Am’s entire being had been drained. It was one thing to consider the consequences of Am’s actions as just a concept, but it felt much more real than that now. If Am continued to summon them, would she even live by the time her parents came back?

If only she had decided to stay with Am, then maybe she could have taken some of the burden on herself and prevented Am from suffering so much.

She started choking with tears. She felt helpless more than anything. No matter what choice she made, it was a mistake. She chose to not follow Am back, so who knows where she was now. The only option she had was to fight now, but she wasn’t strong enough. She had never been able to defeat her, so how would she hope to win against her now?

_Whoever has the stronger feelings will win_.

No, she didn’t have a chance. Am was far more determined, to the point of risking her life, than she would ever be. She didn’t want to fight her, that would be painful beyond words. Besides, she simply wasn’t strong enough. She didn’t have the experience that Am had. She probably couldn’t improve in time. So what was the point? She wouldn’t be able to do anything, and Am would just wither away.

But she couldn’t just accept that. She had to try, because Am was her dear, precious friend who was going down the wrong path. She had to stop her because that’s what friends are for, right? Am had pushed her away, but she had opened up to her before. Luna already said it to Tokoha before that she knew Am’s true self, and this path was definitely not meant for her, even if she was the one who chose it. (The dream replayed itself in Luna’s imagination.)

So she had to get stronger, no matter what. Otherwise her regrets would mean nothing.

Even if it meant selling her soul to the devil.

* * *

The dream had already happened so many times that as soon as Am started disappearing, Luna already knew that it was a dream. Instead of running towards her like she always did, Luna held herself back as Am fell into the black tendrils. It was hard. She really wanted to help Am as she was screaming, but she already knew the outcome. She closed her eyes and hoped that the screaming would stop soon. That was all she could do.

When it stopped, Luna took in a shuddering breath and cautiously opened her eyes. It was still dark. She looked around her, but it was too dim for her to make anything out.

Wait. There was a faint glowing light to the right of her. Cautiously, she walked towards it, hoping the tendrils wouldn’t capture her. They shouldn’t anyways because they weren’t supposed to be in the direction she was walking. Right?

She stopped and paused. She couldn’t afford to lose sight of the light now, not when she had finally managed to twist the ending of her recurring dream. Could she think clearly in this dream? She took a few more moments to ground herself. Everything around her was still dim, but she could see much more clearly now. The light she saw in the distance reminded her of the moment right when twilight begins. It wasn’t so much light as lack of darkness. Still, it was something. She looked around herself again and decided that she needed to keep moving, tendrils or not.

However, no matter how long she walked (or felt like she walked), she didn’t feel any closer to the “horizon.” Would she reach it sooner if she ran? As she considered it, she felt it, the same feeling she had whenever Am was being taken that something was laughing at her. Usually, the dream would end when she felt it, but now it kept growing and growing until she became certain that something was definitely laughing at her.

She hated it. She abruptly stopped and yelled out, “What are you?!”

The laughter paused. And then it continued, louder than before. Well that pissed her off. She repeated, “What are you, and stop laughing at me!”

After some time, it finally calmed down. Luna didn’t know how to feel when words finally came from the being, “You ask what am I? I am the embodiment of your “love” and desire.”

Luna shivered at the way it said “love” - the way that its dull voice turned sardonic and twisted for just a moment. She brought her hand up to her chest, feeling her heartbeat. _This_ was how she felt for Am? She shook her head rapidly. She had never felt even remotely close to this, so what was this thing around her? At some point she had realized that it was a being that was capable of surrounding her like an aura. It wasn’t a part of her. So she spoke softly, “Don’t screw around with me. There’s no way you’re a part of me.”

Again, she felt the being start to laugh. “Are you sure about that?”

“I’m sure! So I’m going to ask again. What are you?”

The laugher rose in pitch (at some point, Luna heard rather than felt the laughter) until it became maniacal. “You refuse my answer? But I am a part of you. I am the embodiment of _all_ “love” and desire.”

A chill went down Luna’s spine. Is this a malevolent deity then? Despite her growing fear, she said, “But if you really were a part of me, why can I speak to you apart like this?”

The laughing being calmed down slightly. “Can you tell me where you are?”

The question took her off guard. “Um, all I know is that I’m in this dream.”

“Yes, now let me tell you something. This entire place that you’re in is _me_.”

“What?” Luna was dumbfounded.

“So, since this whole place is in your dream, can you really say that I’m not a part of you?”

“Shut up!” Luna felt like she was close to sobbing. There was no way something like this could be a part of her. There was no way for her feelings for Am to turn into something this twisted.

“Why are you so upset? Aren’t you glad that your feelings for the one you love became something so huge that you yourself can’t find out just how enormous it is?”

Luna looked towards the hidden light again. If only she could reach it.

It continued, “I’m more confused about why you deny this. Didn’t you say that you would do whatever it took to save her, even if it meant dealing with the Devil?”

She stiffened. She couldn’t deny it.

“But why are you so desperate to “save” her? Have you ever considered the possible reasons? Something tells me that you would just deny the truth again.”

“The truth?” Luna whispers.

“Would you believe me this time if I told you?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to hear it.”

“When you desire to “save” someone, you actually desire to control them, dominate them. They could never escape you once you save them, isn’t that right?”

Luna couldn’t respond. When would this nightmare end?

“Once they can’t escape, then they’ll finally see how _glorious_ you are and wouldn’t have a reason for them to reject you when you want to become one with them.”

She didn’t understand any of this. Luna murmured, “What in the world are you talking about?”

“The truth.”

“Why are you telling me this, claiming that it’s true?!” Luna screamed.

“Because I have a deal for you.”

At this, the world was silent except for Luna’s heavy breathing. After a while, she gasped out, “What is it?”

She felt the being smile. “You did say that you would do anything to save her. Listen, by accepting this hidden dark truth within you, you will form a contract with yourself, and I will awaken.”

Luna repeated to herself, “Forming a contract with myself?”

“You might call it becoming true to yourself.”

True to herself? What did that mean? All she had wanted was to be with Am. Right? But now Am was…

“I would like to say that you have time to decide, but you really don’t. See, right now you’re not strong enough to defeat her. Can you really save her like that?”

“No,” she admitted.

“But when you become true to yourself, you can.”

Luna didn’t know how much time had passed while she was thinking. All she knew for sure was that the being was malicious and that it wanted something from her. It didn’t hurt to ask. “What do you want from me?”

“Your future.”

“My future?” That was… a lot to ask for.

“Don’t get this wrong. You don’t necessarily have to sacrifice your future in order to become stronger. But if you fail, then I will devour your future.”

“Tell me exactly what I have to do.”

“Well, that was quick.”

Luna whispered to herself, “It’s not worth having a future without Am anyways.”

______

Did she make the right decision? She still regretted ever leaving Am’s side, but this was the path that she had chosen. And she would do anything to stay on it, despite the growing dull pain in her chest. That was all she knew.

“What’s your name?”

“I have two names. One that was given to me at birth, and one that others have given me. You might say the latter suits me more at the moment. Take a look around you one last time.”

Luna did. The glow in the distance seemed even dimmer to her now. “What did they call you?”

“End of the World.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, this fic made more sense in my head


End file.
